Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907)
Hede, Sweden |Baptism = |Death = Anundsjö, Sweden |Burial = |Father = Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) |Mother = Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) |Spouse = Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) |Marriage = Ytterlännäs, Sweden |Children = Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) |2nd Spouse = Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-?) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |5th Marriage = |Siblings = Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) Johanna Näslund (1838-1907) }} Elsa Maria Elisabet Näslund (1829-1907) was a fraternal twin. (b. April 29, 1829; Hede, Jämtland, Sweden - d. February 03, 1907; Anundsjö, Sweden) Ancestry Elsa was the second, great-granddaughter of Anders Örbom (1675-1740) who was a Captain in the Swedish Army. Parents *Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858), the Lutheran minister of Ytterlännäs *Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) Siblings *Johan Israel Näslund (1822-1906) the 26th Reverend of Härnösand, Sweden from 1859 to 1866, who married Emma Maria Falk (1817-1860) *Carl Gustaf Näslund (1825-1889) the Reverend of Arnäs, Sweden from 1872 to 1889, who married Cristina Carolina Sjöström (1839-?) *Olof Emanuel Näslund (1829-1906) who was a land surveyor in Härnösand and was Elsa's fraternal twin, and he married Anna Hedberg Brundel (1820-?) *Johanna Näslund (1838-1907) Marriage Elsa married Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) who was the church organist and schoolteacher of Ytterlännäs on August 07, 1855. Anton was previously married to Margareta Kristina Höglund I (1819-1853) aka Greta Stina Höglund. Children *Karl Israel Winblad (1857-1858) who died as an infant. *John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) who ran away from home rather than become a Lutheran minister, and he married Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) aka Salmina Olsdatter, in Oslo, Norway and emigrated to the United States. *Johanna Winblad (1859-1916) who married Per Olof Bernhard Wahlberg (1852-1927) aka Olof Bernhard Wahlberg. *Carl Gustaf Winblad (1861-1863) who died as an infant. *Anton Teodor Winblad (1862-?) who became a Lieutenant in the military. *Maria Elisabeth Winblad I (1865-1937) who married the storekeeper Jonas Kempe (1861-1918). *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1956) who was born in Anundsjö and never married, and became a teacher herself in Ytterlännäs. Anundsjö Anton and Elsa appeared in the 1890 Census of Sweden living in Anundsjö with: their daughter, Frideborg Winblad; and Antonette Kristina Winblad (1854-aft1890), an unmarried daughter from Anton's first marriage to Margareta Kristina Höglund. Death Elsa died in Anundsjö in 1907 at age 77. Burial She was buried in Anundsjö Kyrkogård. The grave plot is 'GA' and the number '61-64'." The plot contains: *Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) *Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) *Antonette Kristina Winblad II (1854-?) *Frideborg Winblad (1869-1964) Tentative portraits Image:Elsa Maria Elisabet Näslund tenative identification circa 1900-1905 90compress front back.jpg|Side by side front and back of her tentative photograph Image:7873791 1063814499.gif|Back of her tentative photograph Documents Image:Document missing.png|1829 birth in churchbook Image:Ytterlännäs-C-3-1805-1862-Image-246-page-240.jpg|1855 marriage in churchbook Image:Winblad personregistry.gif|1855 marriage of Anton and Elsa indexed in book Image:Winblad personregistry2.gif|1855 marriage (crop) Image:Winblad-Naslund marriage 001a.gif|1855 marriage indexed in database at Familysearch Image:Winblad Naslund marriage 1855.gif|1855 marriage Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden.gif|1880 census index Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden 01.jpg|1880 Sweden census, page 1 of 2 Image:1880 census Winblad Sweden 02.jpg|1880 Sweden census, page 2 of 2 Image:1890 census Winblad Naslund 2.gif|1890 Sweden census index Image:1900 census Winblad.gif|Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) in the 1900 census index Image:1900 census winblad 001a.jpg|1900 Sweden census Image:Naslund-Elsa 1907 death index.png|1907 death indexed Image:Naslund-Elsa 1907 death.png|1907 death Image:Naslund-ElsaMaria 1907 Anundsjö.jpg|1907 death in churchbook in Ytterlännäs, Sweden Ancestors ^ These lines go back further. Category:Non-SMW people articles